Amarte fue mi error
by RainbowSheep say oink
Summary: Es una carta que Wolfram le escribe a Yuuri en una situacion poco esperada... "yuuri, me gusta konrad" "pero son hermanos"...


_**Disclaimer: Kyo kara maoh, no me pertenece xD, si me perteneciera emm, no tendria que escribir esto xDDUU**_

_**Advertencias: Emm, demasiado triste, y puede que no le entiendan pero conforme avance la historia comprenderan n-n**_

_**Wolfram-centric**_

_**Amarte fue mi error…**_

_**KKM**_

_**YxW**_

_Debería ser sincero conmigo mismo, mis sentimientos por ti han ido en aumento desde el día que te conocí… Tenias un no se que, que hizo que rápidamente cayera en tus redes…_

_Tú eres tan especial… La única persona que me ha dado toda la calidez del sol con tan solo dos palabras… "Te amo"._

_Aunque sea de poca importancia para ti… Estoy manteniendo una pequeña esperanza de que puedas amarme como yo a ti…_

_No prestas atención a lo que tanto esfuerzo realizo para ti… Pero aun así, me conformo estando a tu lado… Aunque no sea de la manera que tenia pensado…_

_Se que ambos somos chicos… Pero por una vez, me gustaría sentir algo de reciproquecia en mis sentimientos hacia ti…_

_Se que esta mentira en la que me encerrado terminara rápido, pero quiero vivirla al máximo antes de que se agote…_

_Espero que mis sentimientos se alejen contigo… Sabía que llegaría este momento y que seria doloroso, aunque ya estoy preparado…_

-Hola, Wolf… ¿Qué piensas?

-¿YUURI? Waa! No pienso nada…

-Anda dime… ¿Acaso no eres mi amigo?

-Em… Pensaba en… -quedo en silencio- Upps... Creo que ya lo olvide… jeje…

-Jajaja... Bueno si lo recuerdas me avisas… Wolf… Eres mi mejor amigo.

-"Quizás funcionen los celos" Yuuri… ¡Me gusta alguien!

-"¿Que? ¡Seguro soy yo! A Wolf no le puede gustar nadie mas." ¿Enserio? ¿Quién es?

-Emm… "Creo que no funciono" Conrad.

-"¡¿Y le gusta su hermano? Etto… Que bien así me dejara en paz." Pero el es tu hermano…

-Solo somos medio hermanos.

-Pero aun así es tu hermano…

-Si, pero no puedo retener mis sentimientos… Lo amo tanto… ¿No te molesta, verdad? Me gustaría que al menos mi mejor amigo lo entienda… "Eso del mejor amigo le debe doler, al menos un poco".

-Si te comprendo creo… Pero no se vera raro que mi prometido me deje por su koonichan?

-¿Por qué te preocupas por eso ahora? Tú eras el que se quería librar del compromiso, y ahora con que me guste Konrad puedes deshacerte perfectamente de mí. Y de todos los problemas que pueda traerte cuando trates de conseguir una mejor prometida.

-Pero yo no quiero que estés con Konrad!

´-Entonces quieres que este a tu lado ¿?

-No, solo no quiero que estés con nadie, porque eres mio y solo mio… No quiero compartirte…

-¡OYE! ¡No soy un juguete!

-Ahora lo eres, y eres mi juguete y es una orden…

_Después de tanto tiempo no puedo creer que apenas me esté dando cuenta de que solo jugabas con mis sentimientos al decirme todas esas cosas lindas…_

_Y que solo me usabas para satisfacer tus deseos como sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti. Pero ahora que te has enamorado de alguien, es necesario darle espacio a tu nuevo "juguete" por así decirlo, lo cierto es que no te he visto jugar con esa persona de la misma forma como lo hacías conmigo… Por alguna extraña razón te volvías demasiado violento a la hora del SEXO. Porque eso era, SEXO, solo eso, no había amor ni pasión en todas las noches que pase a tu lado, pero a pesar de eso no quería alejarme porque pensaba, tenía la esperanza de enamorarte si cumplía tus caprichos, pero ¡ya no! Es hora de que me levante del hoyo donde caí, tu pronto te casaras y me olvidaras, debo ser fuerte y salir adelante. _

_Y creo que después de todo, esos 15 años que invertí en mi amor hacia ti, no valieron la pena… Solo me hicieron sufrir inmensamente… Cada vez que te veía a su lado sabía que poco a poco me estaría robando tu atención hasta que te enamoraras._

_Ahora es inútil reprocharte… Así que después de 20 años de compromiso contigo, esperando algún día casarme contigo ha llegado a su fin_

_Y aquí estoy en el campo de una batalla que perdí… Bañado en mi propia sangre… Escribiéndote esta carta para no tenerte para siempre esposado a mi lado… Una carta en la que desechare mis sentimientos para poder ser feliz en el nuevo mundo que me espera…_

_Yuuri… Aquí… Hasta aquí llegara mi promesa de protegerte, lo siento por no ser tan útil… Solo espero que te des cuenta de que ella solo planea asesinarte… Yuuri te amo… Pero con esto… Como estoy ahora…Creo que no viviré hasta que alguien me encuentre por lo menos espero que alguien lo encuentre para cumplir mi ultimo deseo… Que te salves y vivas muy feliz con Greta._

_Dile a ella que la amo… Y que no se entristezca porque desde donde este los cuidare…_

_Yuuri… Yo Lord von Bielefeld… Rompo por este medio mi compromiso con el maravilloso 27th maou-heika Shibuya Yuuri… Y te dejo libre…_- la pluma que sostenía el príncipe cayó al suelo…

Y justo en ese momento se escucho….

-¡Wolfraaam! ¡Resiste!- Fue lo único que fue capaz de oír…

Si les gusto me pueden decir n-n

yo con gusto escribire otro capitulo, despues de todo, ya sali de vacaciones :3

Yuuram for ever XDUU


End file.
